The Last Warrior of Mata
by Mionikoi
Summary: When you find yourself in another world what do you do? Do you get lost in its wonder? Do you mourn for what you lost? Do you panic? Do you go with the flow? Do you simply try to survive? Do you ask why you are REALLY there for?
1. Books

Shield

* * *

How do I begin to explain? I have issues. Everyone does. Anxiety, self doubt, a low self esteem, low motivation, little direction. Some are antisocial. Others don't know how to socialize properly. Depression, anger management and trust issues. Yeah. There are a lot of issues. And I have a few. But most of all as I sit in a library wondering what I am about to do with my life now that I lost my job, have a low savings, and a empty apartment to go back to as I stare at books. You see, I'm about to be deported back to America. Not on bad terms. I'm an exchange student and my time is almost up. But I'm kinda out of money. I got let go from the only job I could get because my exchange program was running out and as frugal as I tried to be, I couldn't make my savings last. And no one seems to be willing to hire me anywhere else. I wanted to stay in Japan for just a few more months. Spending most of my time studying did not exactly give me a lot of time to sight see.

I'm not particularly caught in the spectaculars of this country . It has some interesting stuff , but it didn't feel better than my home country . Actually some of the native people have made it a point in a passive-aggressive manner to make sure I didn't feel like I belonged here. Despite the strong efforts of the people who did try to accommodate me and make me feel at home. I wanted to see more. But every effort of exploration was foiled by my job or by class. No time to explore. No money. But I wanted to see more! But that had to be put on hold. I was going home soon. I didn't really want to go home. The states sure. But not home. Plenty of siblings I loved and adored but by now I probably burned those bridges down. They are better off without me. I don't like being around my parents.

So, as I said. Here I am killing time looking at books. Most of which I can barely read. Then one hits me in the head. I was mad. Not at the fact that something hit me in the head. Well, that was very irrigating. No. That someone would treat a book this way! I mean really? So I pick it up and look at the title out of instinct. And despite my luck, it is in English! I really should have learned Japanese... But I was actually told not to in order for my participation with the exchange program. Instead, manners and an open mind was more important. The title said, 'The heroes of the four legendary weapons. ' Interesting. So I sat down and read the book. It started out explaining the state of the world. Waves after waves of calamities threaten to destroy the world. And thus the Heroes are summoned from other worlds. The thoughtful spear hero, the dashing sword hero, and the Robin hood like bow hero. And finally there was the shield hero.

I stop to read it again. Shield Hero? Awesome! Someone finally recognizes what a shield can really be used for other than for blocking. It was also a great bashing board! I smile to myself knowing a little about medieval combat and how shields could have been used. So I continue reading on about how the heroes go about polishing their skills and strengthening there weapons. But there is one problem. The princess. She never stayed with just one hero and she wasn't kind at all. When I finally got to the part about the shield hero I was very surprised. The pages were blank. Everything after it was blank!

And then I lost consciousness.


	2. Well Then

Waking up on a stone floor was not something I expected. Or the grogginess. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. "Oh!" Someone exclaimed and my eyes immediately focused on a robbed man. "What's going on?" Someone asked and immediately I realized I was surrounded by three other guys. I held my head and looked down a what looked like a magic circle with some kind of glowing paint. "Legendary Heroes! Please save our world! " The robbed man pleaded loudly.

Someone was about to say something but I cut them off. "Hold on a minute. " I say abruptly. I recall everything I remember from the book I read. "So, waves of calamity are happening and this world is bound for ruin if it isn't stopped, right?" I ask. The robbed man nods. "That is correct Hero of the Shield." The robbed man says. That's when I first took notice that, clinging to my right arm was a rounded triangular shaped shield. "Well, take us to your leader then!" I say with a waving towards the nearest door in the room... The only door in the room. Normally I would be freaking out. Or thinking I should. But a good part of me just rolls with it. Flying saucers in a cow pasture collecting bovines? No worries. Dragons sipping tea at a restaurant? No worries. I mean, yeah. I'm going to do a double take and maybe gawk. Like what I am doing right now after we exit the room into a much sunnier room with a view of the city we were in. It was like we were in medieval Europe!

I couldn't help notice the glares I was getting though. Years back I would have been oblivious to them but now I was more than aware. These three other guys hated my guts. I just smiled and strode on ahead. What was done was done. Soon we were lead to a room where a older man was sitting on a throne. Obviously he was a King. As soon as we were lined up I dip my head in respect before straightening myself. Again, I can feel the other three glaring at me. "Raise your heads heroes." The king ordered. Well I wasn't about to sass someone who rules a country. No one was bowing. In fact , I was the only person who showed any respect at all. "I am the King of this country, Aultcray Melomarc the 32nd." The king said.

I raise my hand hoping to speak. The king opened and closed his mouth and gestured for me to speak. I took his indication thankfully . "Your Majesty, from my understanding this world is under attack and we were summoned to fight of these 'Waves Of Calamity.' If this is so, and to keep things from becoming redundant, could we make our introductions and pursue how we are going to go about this venture?" I said calmly. "Besides our survival, because I'll assume there is no way for us to return to our world's at the present... What other reasons should we be driven to fight? Specifically for you and your people? Are we going to be helped or thrown to the wolves? My sincere apologies your highness, but this is something we must know."

I took note of the angry glances from the other heroes and then their shock. They probably didn't think they were stuck here. The king though, had a thoughtful expression. A good sign, maybe. "I understand your concerns shield hero and your outspokenness is not being taken with offense." The king said with a slight smile. " Heroes of legends, you will of course be compensated handsomely and you will receive assistance from us. But legends say that you must strengthen your legendary weapons in preparation of the calamities. Now, I wish to hear your names." The king looked at me with mild appraisal . I could tell he had a bad opinion of me before even meeting me, but something must have changed his mind.

"You may call me Orin. I'm 25 and I'm a university student." I say, again giving a slight bow. The next guy was a younger fellow who looked almost a decade younger than me. He was thin as a rail, carried a sword and had black hair and blue eyes. He must have been a in high school. And half Japanese. Blue eyes was a genetic trait originally from European decedents. "I am Amaki Ren. I'm 16 and I am a high schooler." Ren said. Thought so. The next guy was a bit taller and an older fellow. He looked like a hippie. Long hair in a ponytail and he probably dyed his hair blond. He looked like the kind of guy that would two time two or three girls at once. "I am Kitamura Motoyasu, age 21 university student." The spear guy said. Huh, he was only 4 years younger than me. Judging by his laid backness, he might be on his way of being an adult with his head pulled out his posterior.

The last one was a frail kid with a bow. Probably older than the guy with the sword but still in high school. My guess is he is the 'always do right' kind of kid. Blond hair too and green eyes being a more diverse trait didn't say much about ancestry. "My name is Kawasumi Itsuki. Age 17 high school student."

I realized it might be pointless that any of us mention our level of education to someone from another world. But for us it made sense apparently. So I guess I need to describe myself. I probably look like the typical stupid white American who is overconfident and looked half the time ticked off from the black eye shadows formed from sleepless deprivation. Which added to a tired look to my face. Short hair from a hair cut that I regularly get in a medium fade with the hair on the top left to grow. It can make me easily identifiable as prior military. Brown hair, brown eyes, nothing special in appearance. Guess it is what is in the head that counts for anything. I'm not ugly but I'm not a prince charming either. I'm tall. I'm about 5'10". And I'm 175 lbs. Or 177.8 cm and 79.4 kg. I'm probably only an inch taller than the spear guy and by far I'm the heaviest here. I'm not fat, but no ether am I skinny or muscular. A combination of the three I guess.

"Heroes, please review your statuses." The King said after introductions. I looked a bit confused and glanced over to the others. Motoyasu and Itsuki both looked confused. Ren on the other hand looked smug. "None of you noticed? There's a small icon in your peripheral vision towards the bottom right corner. Concentrate on that." Ren said. I did and a menu popped up with graphs and easy to digest information.

Name: Redacted (Orin)

Class: Shield Hero lv 1

Equipment: legendary shield, Otherworldly clothes

Skills: none

Magic: none

I guess my knowledge and skills I learned from the other world doesn't count. I looked at my stats. My attack power on the graph was almost non existent. Instead I had a sizable HP and a sizeable defense. My agility was average. I frowned. I had almost no attack power. This ticked me off. I mean sure, my defense stat made sense. But I should at least have a quarter in attack power if this was a weapon. A tenth maybe? And then the others started to complain. " I have to start off as a level 1? This is a pain!" Someone complained.

"Can we really fight like this?" another complained

"More importantly, what is this?" Someone asked .

"You don't have status magic in your worlds heroes? Here in ours, it is something anyone can use." The king replied.

"No kidding!" Someone exclaimed .

I frowned. I found the user manual. So this world was very gamish. So be it. I start to read the manual enough to find out that the four of us can't work together otherwise it would impede our growth "You're majesty, apparently we have to work separately. Are we being sent out by ourselves or will we be able to recruit party members?" I ask.

The king and the other three heroes looked surprised. "Legends did say that the Legendary weapons of the four heroes would in fact impede each other's growth. No, you will not be sent out by yourself. We have hand picked companions who will join you on your mission. But tomorrow. The day grows late. For now, please rest." The king said.

No one disagrees with him so we all are lead off to a room that would act as out temporary quarters. And not for the last time do I dip my head in respect towards the king of a country called Melomarc.


	3. Adventure time!

That evening I spent searching and studying the user manual. I mentally recorded my status and what I could learn from the user manual for my legendary weapon. First, to strengthen it I needed to let it absorb materials. Which told me it somehow did this. Next was the weapon book. There was impressively sized blank list of different shields I could unlock. Which meant this shield could change to different shields. It didn't need maintenance. I learned that I couldn't use any other weapon other than the shield. Raising my stats came from strengthening my shield and leveling. So I would probably be stuck relying on someone to act as my form of attack while I act as a tank. Maybe I would eventually learn attack skills… But I had my doubts. Out of the four heroes I was the defense primary. I was the irregularity. Hopefully I would get to choose a group of attackers that could compensate for my lack of attack power.

But something about my lack of attack power really didn't settle well with me. And this was because I knew that real shields could be used to kill people. They were more than capable if you could get them up to speed. Real shields could be used to snap someone's neck or give someone a really bad time. I knew enough about medieval combat to know shields were not just protective gear. So why did mine act as such? At least from what my status told me.

"Hey shield guy! Your real name is not Orin is it?" The spear guy asked. I gave a slight smile. "No it is not. I came to a world who's rules I know nothing about. For all I know, knowing someone's birth name could give you certain powers over them. Though, I didn't lie either. You may know me as Orin. Because it is a name I go by." I answer simply. I catch the smug look the sword guy, Ren has on his face. Motoyasu looked at me with a sarcastic, 'oh that is a smart idea!' The bow hero simply stared at me with a look I couldn't read. I go back to reading my user manual. "But this world is just a game." Motoyasu said. I stared at him. " Then stab your hand. You shouldn't bleed or feel pain." I said bluntly. The other three look at me stunned. "If this was really just a game then you couldn't die. You wouldn't really bleed or feel pain. Even if you were 'bleeding' that's just a debuff right? It isn't like real blood loss." I continue.

Still stunned and disbelieving faces. "You can treat this however you please. I for one have found myself thrust into a world I know little about. My primary objective will be to get my bearings and find a way to survive while I work my way up to being able to combat this wave." I conclude. Motoyasu seemed to have brushed off much of what I had said. "So you don't know anything about this world huh? Want a few pointers?" Motoyasu asked. "I have played games with a shielder class. They suck. You never see any high level shielders. Ever. They all give up. Sure they have high defense at first, but that doesn't matter after a while. Eventually, the game developers thought of removing the class all together ." I simply smiled at him. I smiled with a grin that gave the dark spots under my eyes a kind of creepy look. "Oh, that's nice. Your game must have sucked and had really poor mechanics in it. In my world I had a game that if you didn't have a shield, you died. A lot. Weapons don't have a lot of blocking power. In fact the shield is the only weapon in that game that could block and attack at the same time. Sure, it didn't have a lot of attack power, but it was a weapon you used just for a more challenging play through. And it was more satisfying with each victory you earn when beating a boss." I replied.

The spear guy looked taken back. "I never heard of a game like that! Not once!" The spear guy said. I just simply shrug. "Funny. It was made by a Japanese company for its hard core difficultly. What are you? Casual?" I respond . I was returning his condescending attitude with my own mild nastiness. Call it 'game toxicity' but I wasn't trying to be an outright butt hole. His reaction wasn't what I expected . "Wait, what?" Motoyasu asked. Ren looked just as perplexed. "I know that is some kind of gamer slang but I never heard of it." Itsuki said. I look with a, 'Are you yanking my chain?' look. "Casual? A Casual player. Someone who doesn't play hard core games? People who go the easy route?" I ask in a way that allowed me to explain. Ren and Itsuki shake their head. We started to exchange general information after that. The fact was, we were all from different worlds. I was also the only one who didn't die before being brought here.

"Well then. The last thing I will say before going to bed is this, I might break your arm if you try to put your hands on me while I'm asleep. Just a friendly bit of advice. I'm very jumpy light that." I say before turning over on my bed and going to sleep. It was true. I tend to hurt people who startle me awake.

The next day I was excited. In a nervous-anxious-heart racing-worried kind of way. If I haven't told you before, I have anxiety issues. I am also a cautious introvert. So after breakfast while we are lined up waiting on meeting our adventuring companions I am standing there fidgeting in one place. I want to get this over with! I'm usually not a picky eater. For dinner last night I ate a sandwich with some interesting but not very strong flavored meat. For breakfast , I had orange flavored eggs and bread that tasted like raisins. If I die from something in the food then I was going to die anyways, but I don't really have an appetite right now.

So now we waited until the king ordered the doors to be open and twelve people walked in. "Now future heroes, choose who you will serve!" The king said to the twelve. Wait… What? We weren't going to interview each other? Who's idea was it to just pick who you like? I get the idea of favoring your own people but what did they know about us and us them? But their choices were made.

The tally was:

Ren: 5 followers

Motoyasu: 4 followers

Itsuki: 3 followers

Me: none…

"Excuse me your majesty. I understand giving your own people ultimately the choice of who to join but what do they know of us next to nothing more than appearance and what could have been gained by eavesdropping?" I ask trying to be polite and humble.

The minister and King looked taken back and surprised by the turn of events. When he heard my inquiry he looked thoughtfully at me and then the other heroes. "What do you suggest shield hero?" The king asked.

"We could all at least sit down and interview each other before jumping to choices. Did anyone even consider if it was a an advantage of having someone who was prior military as their leader?" I asked. No one budged. I frowned. Then I shrugged. "You majesty I retract my suggestion. I will find others willing to follow me. I won't force the issue." I knew immediately that I was fighting a loosing battle and these people already made up their minds. So be it. Screw them.

"I will travel with the Shield Hero!" A woman said stepping out of Motoyasu's group. I forced a smile. I am not good at hiding what I feel.

The woman from Motoyasu's group had raised her hand and began to leave his group. "Are you sure?" The spear guy asked. She nodded. She had shoulder length red hair and a childish look about her face. She was stunning and beautiful. And I felt my gut tell me she was trouble. I was going to brush off her offer when something almost clicked and told me not to. Not yet anyways. I looked at her and then to the king and her again. And then my eyes rested on the king. He seemed to be gazing at me for a little while before turning his attention to everyone else. " No one else will go with Orin?" The king asked.

Crickets.

The king sighed. I felt sorry for him more than myself. " Very well. Orin, for this time only I will raise your aid higher than the other heroes. Use it to help bolster your ranks." The king said. I bowed. "Thank you your majesty." I say with genuine gratitude. But I see a problem. His choice made sense. It was sound judgment. But it did present a problem for me. "Then I will have the funds distributed. Orin will get 800 silver for now. The remaining heroes will receive 600." The king stated.

800 silver….. That had to be quite a bit. Or maybe not. But my guess was that it was. "Your majesty my apologies. Could I trouble you with one request?" I ask. The king looked puzzled and frowned but waved for me to continue. "Would you please hold onto 500 of my aid? I don't know anything of the market value but I think it is safe to assume that even 300 silver is a lot." I finished. The king seemed surprised and then quickly smiled. He nodded. His expression was enough to tell me my request was a prudent one. An that he knew it was. I turned to my companion after a servant gave me the bag of silver coins. I caught a glimpse of the sour frown on her face before she turned it to a bright smile. I forced a smile in return. I had enough reason to be on guard. "Nice to meet you Shield Hero. My name is Mein Sophia. Let's do our best shall we?" She introduced herself. I continue to smile and nod. " Let's get started." I say gruffly and we make our way out of the castle. She doesn't have a weapon or armor. I remember I can't use any weapons but my shield. I had low attack power so really I need to buy her a weapon. The best and finest huh? I had my doubts. But I didn't know anything about her. Other than that she was probably going to be a pain if she couldn't fight. Or wouldn't.

It turned out that she was a money drain. I had hoped otherwise but that was the case. I felt this was the case when she took me to a weapons shop. "Welcome!" A large and we'll built man bellowed. Judging from the scars, his garb and his build I can't help but assume he was the shop owner. I'm a little intimidated because this guy could easily be a body building wrestler. But he was friendly enough. At least. For now.

The man grins. "A new customer I see. How can I help you?" The shop owner asked. I think about it. " I want to know the value of a silver coin is. Do you sell skinning knives made out of steel? If so, for how

much?" I ask. I can't help but notice the sour look of my companion's face in the reflection of a well polished sword that was on a rack on the wall. "I do apologize, but I am not quite well informed about the market value of the currency here." I simply state with a straight and serious face. The man laughed. "I see you are a prudent individual. Well, the price of a simple skinning knife made of steel would be about 5 silver." The man said. "That includes the BloodClean coating." I will assume that it is a type of oil that helps keep the knife in good condition…. And probably repels blood. I nod. "And how about a full meal? Not asking if you sell any food of course." I venture. The man laughs. "3 bronze coins." He answered.

My inquiries continued until I got a good idea of how I would best spend my money for the month. I needed to buy my companion a weapon. I'm still reluctant to invest in her. Something about her makes me feel like I should ditch her. FAST. "I can't use a weapon myself apparently so I am here to try and buy equipment and a weapon for her." I say.

The store owner nods. "What's your budget? And what about your clothes? You're not going to runaround in those strange outfit are you?" The weapon store owner asked. "275 silver." Mein said. I frown. "I don't think that will be entirely necessary. A good spear or a hatchet and some rawhide armor shouldn't have to cost that much." I retort. The shop keeper simply nods in affirmative. "Surely you don't expect me to dress in such barbaric armor?" Mein asks hugging my arm. The cold look I give her should be more than enough to tell her what she was doing was very unwelcomed. She immediately backed off. I don't know her and I don't like strange women hanging all over me. If she wasn't my teammate I would have assumed she was a pick pocket. I make an attempt to soften my face before speaking . "It is more tactically sound. Spears provide reach and rawhide armor is actually rather sturdy for something not made of metal." I say simply. " Hatchets provide a choice of attacking quickly and also as a last resort you can throw the weapon."

The store owner nodded. "That is true." He confirmed. Mein frowned sourly. "You are just being a copper pinching Mizer." She said. I shrugged. "If I have to flip the bill then I'm going cheap and what gets the job done. We should still be able to get better armor later on." I say. She looks at me furious. "You can get better armor later on. I made a mistake choosing you. I'm going back to Motoyasu." She snaps and quickly leaves the store. I sigh in relief.

The shop owner shook his head with a frown. I simply smile. "I know I look like the biggest jerk in the world but something about her gave me a really bad feeling in my gut." I say and sigh.

The shopkeeper was pleased to learn that I would be a repeating customer. I bought a hatchet and a set of rawhide armor for myself as well as some sets of clothes. I choose an olive green cloak and black plants with a plain forest green tunic. I added traveling boots for comfort and put my extra clothes in a pack. All for 75 silver.

I spend two silver coins on some a backpack, a blank notebook, a case of charcoal, a map, and an assortment of other supplies. It was offs and out the gate to the fields with me!


	4. Laughing At Miseries

I learned a lot after a few hours of wandering around the fields. I really can't use anything but my shield, my attack strength is almost non existent and my defense is so high that the little orange ball monsters aptly called 'Orange Balloons' could latch on and bite me all day long and it wouldn't do any harm to me at all. I was barely aware they were there. It also took me forever to kill them. I learned that I could absorb their material and unlock shields after I level up. But I was in a predicament. Without much attack power I could do very little. I needed someone to fight for me. Someone not Mein. Someone I could trust to have my back and listen to me. Even if I wasn't always right. I'm actually open for better suggestions. I'm not a complete stubborn rock headed idiot. But I am stubborn. I spend until an hour or so before sun down grinding my way to level 2 before I turn in. I don't feel exhausted or anything. But if I don't get my tail in the city before the gate locks I'm spending the night without dinner outside.

Thankfully I make it inside the gates and to an Inn. Rooms are only a few copper and so is food. So everything is alright. Only problem is a few things I found at the inn. My room doesn't have any sort of lock or any way to bar it close. Anyone could walk in while I am asleep and take whatever they want. That was the first thing. The second was the girl who was planning to stay at the same INN as I was. Mein. I was sitting down at a table eating food I had bought. And then she sat at my table. Uninvited like she had never quit my party. I was about to fold my map when she put her hands down on it to pin it down. Obviously she wants something from me. And I am not going to let her have what she wants.

"So I was thinking of about what happened and I want to come back." She said. I look up at her very sternly. "The moment you left you were out. I told you to go back to Motoyasu's group ." I told her. "I will do you a kindness though. It is getting late, if you don't have a room already you can have mine. I'll talk with the INN owner and find somewhere else to stay." She stared at me with distaste. "Where will you be staying then?" She almost snapped. I simply gave a small smirk. "Somewhere safer." I answered. I speak with the INN owner and leave. I find a city guard, asked about if I can stay at the Barracks. Turns out the stables are a more secure and cheaper place to stay. I just had to shovel manure out, scrape the boards clean and put down fresh hay. Now I had a cheap place to stay that didn't smell like horse dung.

I fell asleep easier than when I was sharing a room with the other three heroes.

The next morning I was woke up with a rude yank out of my comfy bed. I broke someone's arm and someone hurt their hand when they punched me. Actually, I didn't fully awake until I started to hear someone scream. One of the orange balloons I neglected to kill latched on to one of the attacking guardsmen. I looked around to see one guardsmen on the floor cradling his awkwardly bent arm while another was trying to pry off one of those little orange balloon demons. I pull the sucker off and let it latch on to my side. I guess they made good pets… Kinda. "What's going on? " I asked after yawning. "Come with us shield hero, your being accused of sexual assault." A guard said. Oh boy. I was awake-ish after that. Soon enough I was standing in front of the King with two guards holding my arms. What the heck? I didn't do something like that!

The king was looking at me with anger and disgust. He was really convinced that I did something like that? Did these people just jump to accusations that quickly? I tell myself to calm down and ignore what everyone is saying to me until I finally stop my train of panic. I was set up or someone did something and I was taking the blame for it. There had to be a rational explanation to this. The king looked at me with anger now. "Are you done Shield hero?" The King asked. I look up at the king and bow. "Yes your Majesty . Thank you for your patience." I reply trying to remain humble. "You are being charged with sexual assault shield hero. Under normal circumstances I would have you executed. But these are notnormal circumstances." The king said holding his temples.

I take the time to let this sink in. "Charges your Majesty? Your guards told me I was merely being accused. What evidence do you have? By who's testimony? What about my testimonies? Where is my trial?" all these questions I asked. The king glared at me. "Silence you insolent fool!" The king snapped . "What an eyesore." Ren's voice came. That's when I saw that everyone was here. The three heroes and all their comrades. Motoyasu was looking at me with outrage. I saw Mein hiding behind him. "Who is the alleged victim?" I ask. The king looked at me as if I was stupid. No one thought I was innocent. "Did she not receive medical treatment?" I ask. "Or is this completely a case of she-says-he-says and she wins?" The king looked at me at first in shock. "I have an alibi. I didn't stay at an INN because there was no security there. The INN owner showed me that room and as soon as I saw it couldn't be locked or barred I left and stayed the night at the northern guard's barracks in one of the stalls of the stables where they locked me in for the night." I say simply. " Countless witnesses had to have seen me on the streets. There isn't any chance I could have sexually assaulted anyone."

"Lair!" Motoyasu yells. I glare at him. "Prove it." I snap back. "My daughter Malty Melomarc, would not lie." The king said. I shrug. "I don't know a 'Princess Malty Melomarc." I say bluntly. Motoyasu growled. "Mein is The princess you idiot!" The spear guy yells. I shrug. "I know a Mein Sophia, who left my party and tried to rejoin me at the Inn where I decided not to stay at. I offered my room free of charge if she wanted and left. I didn't tell her where she could find me and I made sure I wasn't followed." I say simply.

"Mein Sophia and Princess Malty Melomarc are the one and the same person." The king explained. I frown. "If that is true then your claim that your daughter wouldn't lie holds no ground. She lied to me in her introduction." I say simply. Ren and Itsuki didn't say a thing. Actually they looked surprised. Motoyasu looked furious . "You lied about who you are too!" Motoyasu roared. I look at him with a 'what are you talking about ?' expression . " I said, 'You may know me as Orin.' I did not say that was my real name. In fact, by introducing myself in that manner I am making it plain to see that I do not want to give out my real name." I retort. "Unless exclusion of information is also considered lying in your world than . ."

"Why, are you a criminal in your world too?" Motoyasu asks snidely. I blink. "No. I just don't know the rules of this world. I don't know if by giving my real name, would I be giving others special powers over me?" I say simply. The king blinks. I can hear people laughing. I simply shrug. "I'm a cautious person. I don't trust people very quickly. So what do I know about this world when I first got here?" I say simply."I don't want to be some cow being dragged to the slaughter."

The king sighs. "I feel that your testimony is not enough to prove your innocence. Regardless of whether you plea innocent or not I will not punish you so long as you fight the calamity. But you are also under unusual circumstances. We can not replace you without all four heroes dying." The king said. The other three heroes gave an outcry of disbelief. "But rest assured what you have done will have reached the ears of everyone in the city." The king says. So my reputation is going to be ruined because of this false accusation? "And the rest of my aid money?" I ask. The King frowned and glared harshly at me. "Will go to the victim." The king said. " You don't deserve any of it."

I look to see that woman standing behind Motoyasu. She smirked and stuck out her tongue out at me. " I see. Is there anything else then?" I ask. The king shooed me away and I left. I was angry, sad for my situation. But I was angry. And all this was becoming overwhelming. I didn't get out the door of the chamber before I started to laugh. I laughed all the way to the streets before I finally found a corner of a deserted alleyway. I laugh to keep myself from crying. It was something I learned during my time in service. I really hate that I'm not good at being able to hold my emotions in check.

I did everything I could not to yell and scream and rant. I did my best to stay calm. This wasn't fair. But this was how life was. People probably think life is a big joke, and I am apparently just another punch line. Finally after I calm down I look up to see the shop owner to the weapon store.

I glared at him before looking away. He picked me up and I continued to looked away. "What?" I snap. The weapon store owner glared at me." I wanted to hit you a few good times but I change my mind ." The man said. "Please do me the favor." I mumble. The man grunted and dropped me. I look at the ground. "Your not worth it." He retorted. I simply scoff. "Of course not." I retort back. The man frowned even more then when he had first arrived. "Your laugh gave a few people the creeps. Do you really think this is funny?" The older man asked me. I don't look at him. Do I really need to explain myself? "There are more reasons to laugh then just because something is funny." I sad after a sigh. "I should have seen this stupid shit coming."

I get up and walk past the shop owner. "Where are you going?" The store owner asked. I shrug . "I guess the only place I can go. Out to kill stuff so I can get ready for that calamity thing that's coming eventually. Got things to do, maybe people to save and a kingdom to continue to spite." I say trying to put on a smile. " It is called an adventure right?"

I can feel that man shaking his head at me before I feel something hit me in the head. A bag. And from the looks of it, it had some supplies I didn't even think about. " How much?" I turn around and ask the store owner. "A silver. But don't you pay me back just yet." He said. I nod and wave farewell. Maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.


	5. A Little Help

Things were worse than I thought they would be. The information traveled across the city like wild fire. No one was going to cut me a break. Not unless I introduced them to my little munchee friends. I didn't have attack points but they sure did. I was getting somewhere. Just not very fast. Two guys approached me to try and 'join' me. Really, they just wanted to rob me. I didn't have to even bother breaking the guy's arm. A orange balloons started to munch on it for me. Well probably didn't need that anyways.

Out in the fields I really wasn't getting too far with selling orange balloon scraps. Instead I found some wild herbs to collect. I absorbed enough of them to unlock a few new shields too.

Leaf Shield- Equipment Bonus: Gathering Skill Unmastered

Small Shield- Equipment Bonus : +3 Defense Mastered

Orange Small Shield- Equipment Bonus : +2 Defense Unmastered

Yellow Small Shield – Equipment Bonus : +2 Defense Unmastered

Also, to summarize what I learned from the Help Menu, if I use an Unmastered shield I'll receive those bonuses so long as I use that shield. If I master that shield I receive the bonuses permanently. I wasn't going to get very far with just these. I need to unlock a plethora of other shields. I felt like this thing was a force field generator. If I had a shield from that one game I played, I wouldn't have too many problems with killing things. In fact, I could pore points into my strength attribute and I would be rocking. But fat chance. Not in this world.

I go about gathering herbs until I master the leaf shield and then other herbs that seemed different. Nothing seems to happen. So I gather herbs for selling at the market. When I finally get to selling the herbs I find that I made 1 silver and fifty coppers. Two weeks later I am a level 4. I ventured into a forest but I didn't reap much rewards from it. Instead I found a dozen or so new monsters that decided to latch on to me. Luckily, most gave up after I left the forest. But a Red Balloon persisted in trying to knaw my arm off. And no matter how many times I hit it I did no damage. So no more experience gained.

At least the food was good….Ish. I wasn't hurting on money. I had about 310 silver now and I repaid the weapon store owner. I was eating when another person came up to me. "Hey pal, how about we party up. What do you say buddy?" The person asked. He had a buddy with him. I turned to him and grinned. "Funds earned are split depending on effort worked. Though as party leader I get a minimum of 30%. I get more if I am pulling more of the weight. However if you do most of the work you can split the remaining 70% amongst yourselves. I am not responsible for maintaining your equipment. I will not accept anyone who does not have at least a weapon." I say.

"Wait, what?" One of them asked me.

"Do work get paid. Bring your own tools and buy your own tools. The less I have to do the more money you get. If you don't like these terms then move on." I say. They looked at me angrily. "Just give us all your money!" One yelled. "Wait, what is that!?" I watch as an Orange Balloon attacks the would be thieves. With that I finish my food and leave while I hear their screams. "Casuals." I mutter with a smirk. I start to head down an alley to the meadows when I hear a man fake cough to get my attention. "You appear to be in a predicament." A man in a tail coat who was wearing sun glasses. Nice fat sunglasses and a top hat. "Not enough man power?" he asked. "Can't defeat any monsters?" Was he watching me or something? Probably. "I can help you in that area." He said.

I sighed. "I'm not interested in a companion or a mercenary service." I say flatly. The man smiled with mirth. "I am not offering such an inconvenient substitute." I looked at him with suspicion . "What are you talking about?" I asked. He swiftly came closer to me and asked, "Are you interested?" I take a step back and rest my hand on the hatchet on my side… I continue to forget that I can't use it for combat. Instead I have to rely upon the Orange Balloons to drive away unwanted people. "Worry not. I have no intentions of harming a potential customer." He tried to reassure me. "I like the look of those eyes you have." I narrow them. "A slave of course." He finally said. I frowned. I was not for this institution. I REALLY wasn't for this kind of institution. But I understood the necessity of it from studying history. Maybe… "Sure. I'll bite." I say after I let what he said sink in.

He explained the methods of how slaves were controlled and the consequences of disobedience was at the discretion of the owner. It could be anything from mild pain to death. I frown but nod. I am lead trough various alleys to a circus tent like place and quickly to the back of it through a hidden flap. A heavy gate is lifted and we enter into a room full of cages with human shapes inside. "Ah, this would be my recommendation." The slave trader said. I was lead to a particular cage where something that resembled a human occupied the space. It had fangs and teeth. It almost looked like a wolf man.

I have a more careful look to see that the caged occupant was labeled, 'Battle Slave Level 75 species: werewolf.' I frown and ignore the wolf-man even after it tries to snap and claw at me. With a snap of the slave traders fingers the wolf creature was writhing in pain with a magic circle appearing on its chest. "You knew I couldn't afford him.." I say. The trader smiled. "But I feel you and I might do business again. It would do well to show my customer my best stock so he will know better from other lesser quality items. This one here is 15 gold. We got him from the coliseum after his arms and legs were broken." The slave trader said.

I frowned. This told me a bit about his preferences in selling slaves. It felt a bit underhanded in an already frowned upon institution. "I'd like to see what you have that's in the affordable range. Preferably an individual who isn't crippled. I'm not particularly picky about gender and I am not looking for one to bed with. Or for domestic work. If they need training then so be it." I say. The slave trader looked surprised. "So the rumors are nothing but just that." The man said. I scoff. "Anyone willing to do even a small amount of investigating could have told you that." I mumble as I am lead to another part of the tent. One spot in particular that he lead me to had three cages. In them was an evil looking lizardman, a rabbit eared guy with what looked like a broken arm and a little girl who was coughing and shaking like a leaf.

I look at the three and check their prices as well as their levels. "The girl." I say calmly. The slave trader looked surprised. "She is susceptible to disease and panic attacks and foxes-" the slave trader started to say but I cut him off. "The girl. For the time being. I'll come back if I feel the need to buy another." I said bluntly. The slave trader nodded and attached a leash to a collar around her neck. She was dragged off to another room where I watched him call for some assistants. "If you would sir I will need a bit of your blood to complete her curse." The slave trader requested. I look at him suspiciously before pressing the knife into the back of my hand. The Slave owner collects the blood that drips from my knuckles into a dish of black ink. An assistant rips the girl's shirt down and the slave trader draws a magic circle on the girl's chest. She screamed in pain and I saw the notification 'Obtained a slave.'

I pay 31 silver to which the trader raises an eyebrow. "If the ceremony was included in the initial cost then consider it a good faith that we will do business again. And that you will either handle my blood wisely or dispose of it. I am rather a superstitious customer." I say. The slave trader simply smiled. "I look forward to your next visit." He said.

I made my mind up after this. I'll stay in this world and if not abolish slavery all together, I will change the rules. For now I set the perimeters of my servant's punishments for disobedience and betrayal. It will hurt if she disobeys... But she won't die. I command her to follow me and we leave the tent. I wait until we are in an abandoned alleyway before I stop and take out an extra shirt of mine. "Raise your arms above your head." I tell her. She looks away without obeying. I watch with sadness as the stigma on her chest takes effect. She is crying when it releases her. "You'll be punished if you don't listen." I say looking at the cobblestone floor. "Besides, I don't want you running around in rags little one." She looks up at me suspiciously and I look away. "It is for the best." I say simply. She raises her arms and let's me put the shirt on her. It is practically a dress on her. I have a better look over her after she is dressed. Her eyes look so dead. Her ears are round raccoon dog ears and so is her tail. Her hair is long, brown and a mess. She's thin. Sickly. She coughs occasionally. She seems very nervous.

I frown. "What is your name?" I ask. Again she looks away and again the stigma is activated. " *cough* R-Raphtalia." She gasped out. I give her a concerned look. "I am sorry we could not meet in a happier situation." I say sincerely as I offer her my hand. She takes it and we both walk holding hands to the crowded streets of the city.

Our destination was the weapon shop where the shop owner looked surprised when I brought Raphtalia inside with me. "Good morning." I say. The man frowned. "I can't believe this." He said and face palmed. I simply sigh. "Well, the sooner we get done the sooner we are out of your hair…. Well, what's left of it.." I say. The store owner glared at me. " I'm here to buy a weapon for the girl as well as any clothes you might have that she could wear." I tell him. He sighs and goes into the back of the shop. He comes back with a set of clothes. "Get dressed in the changing room over there." I tell her after taking the clothes and handing them to her. "Yes sir." She says and disappears behind the curtains.

"Kid, you really are something else." The store owner says. I shrug. "I think she will be in better hands." I say then turn to him. "The knives?" The older man frowned and laid several down on the counter ranging from bronze to steel. I look at them an choose a sturdy looking steel knife. "I think this will do fine. I would also like to commission a weapon. Would you?" I venture. The older man frowned. "Depends on the material and design." He answered. I simply nod and start to draw the design and specifications. "In my world and of the land I come from, we call these tomahawks. It is a kind of throwing hatchet that is rather versatile as both a tool and as weapon. I'm not asking for it to be made out of anything special, just not pig iron."

The weapon shop owner looked at it carefully. "Fifty silver for everything and I'll make sure your commission is ready. When do you want it?" He asked. I think about it. "I will come back in about a week. It will come in handy but as of right now I can live without it." I was careful to explain my symbols and markings for the weapon when the store owner questioned them. Eventually Raphtalia came out dressed in her new clothes . They looked rather baggy on her. I look at the old man but he gives me a 'What do you expect?' look in return. Her clothes were practically for an adult woman. " You don't know much about demi humans do you?" The old man asked. I shake my head. Apparently that was what she was. "You'll see soon enough." He said rather ominously.

In the meantime I hand her the knife I chose for her. "To heavy?" I asked. Her hands didn't grip the handle too well. It was made for a full grown adult. She shakes her head though. "Are you sure? You will be fighting monsters with that. It would be better that you use something you are comfortable with." I say. We try a few knives until we find one she is comfortable with. Then I show her an Orange Balloon that was gnawing at me. She let out a frightened gasp before coughing. "I order you to kill it. Use the knife." I tell her. She shakes her head and tries to say no but her stigma activates. I look at her with concern. "Kid." The old man growls. He isn't happy with me. I am not happy about this either. "Just do it." I tell her. She readies herself and stabs at it but her attack bounces off. "A little more force." I encourage. She nods and stabs it harder. It pops. I get a notification that my companion received exp. "Now for this one." I say showing her the Red Balloon. She nods and stabs it in the eye. It pops. I gain 1 exp while she gains 6 exp. "Good job Raphtalia." I say patting her gently on the head before I pay the store owner. "Thank you for your services. I look forward to coming again." I say. The old man sighs. "Don't you dare die dishonorably kid!" He almost yells at me. I simply nod and me and Raphtalia head out the door.


	6. A Little Warrior

I hear her stomach growl and grin before I start to laugh. Her blushing and trying to deny that she was hungry was too funny. Hand in hand we go to a restaurant where we are greeted with displeasure. I simply smile and follow the server to be seated. I order something cheap on the menu for myself and look at Raphtalia. She is so thin…I catch her staring at what another kid is eating. "Whatever that kid over there is eating for her please." I say. The server leaves. The little girl sitting across from me looks up at me in wonder. "Why?" I ask. She nods. I figured as much. "You looked like you wanted it. Besides, I need to get you not looking like a small gust of wind would blow you away." I say. She blushes. I smile. "Don't make me order you to eat now." I say more of a joke once the food arrives and before I say my thanks. I start to eat and watch as the girl eats with her hands. I can't expect her to have manners from the condition she was living in.

When we finish it was off to the meadows. "I understand that monsters might be scary but I need you to act as my blade. For that I will be your shield. I won't let these guys harm you." I tell her as I show her my collection of Orange Balloons. "They don't hurt you?" She asked. I shake my head and laugh. "They barely itch. But they do make it a bit more difficult to fall asleep." I tell her. She doesn't need to know that I'm kind of an insomniac anyways. She coughs occasionally and I start collecting medical herbs along the way.

3 red balloons appear and I throw myself into the fray. Raphtalia runs up and starts to stab them from behind. Oh the glorious sound of them popping. I collect their scraps and unlock another shield. Red Small Shield- Equipment Bonus : Defense +4 Unmastered I switch to this shield. I notice Raphtalia's eyes are wide in amazement. "Master, who are you?" She asks in wonder. I think about it. "I am one of the four heroes. I'm the Hero of the Shield." I answer. She looked timidly at me. "The legendary heroes?" She asked. I nodded. "Anyways, today's tasks are hunting monsters." I tell her. She nods and from that point we spend our day doing just that. There were also other new monsters that we encountered called 'Roux Mushes' and thus, because of them I unlocked three new shields.

Mush Shield- Equipment Bonus : Plant Identification. Unmastered Blue Mush Shield- Equipment Bonus : Simple compounding recipes 1 Unmastered Green Mush Shield – Equipment Bonus : Apprentice's Compounding. Also Raphtalia went up to level 5! So things are going well. I gave her a towel and had her go wash up while telling her to run back to camp If she saw any monsters. While she bathed in the creek a little ways away I used my Fish Shield with an angler bonus to catch fish. I descale, gut, and otherwise prepare a simple meal of grilled fish. We had a somewhat decent haul today. A fire was burning and fish were cooking by the time she came back. "Raphtalia , come warm up by the fire." I tell her while I watch the fish cook. I caught quite a few so tomorrow's breakfast was going to be fish…

I look at Raphtalia with a smile. "Good work today." I say as I take the fish off the fire and hand her one. She coughs before she wordlessly starts to eat. I focus on another project. I start to make medicine from some of the recipes I currently have. One of which seems to be for a common cold. I make multiple vials of the medicine, although I am perplexed by the fact that compounding seems to make vials out of thin air. Still…

I hand Raphtalia a bottle of the cold medicine. "Drink it. It will help you get better. Once you finish you can have more fish." I say. She starts to whine which the stigma activates due to her disobedience. I set it to a more mild punishment. It seems to get the point across as she downs the medicine and looks like she was going to spit it out. "Don't you dare!" I say. She looks at me as if I was the meanest person on earth before swallowing it. Once she finishes the bottle I hand her another fish and pat her head. I notice how soft her little ears are and see that she hugs her tail close to her as she blushes. I quickly pull my hand away and return to work as I idly munch on my own fish knowing I have to eat. I can still feel the girl watching me.

"Don't try to stay up with me. I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep much. I need you well rested for tomorrow. That and you will feel better with rest." I tell her after I finish a few things of medicine. She watches me for a little longer before laying down. "Good night little one." I say softly. But a good night was not going to be the case. After she fell asleep I could make out mumbling. It sounded like she was having nightmares. Then she started wailing and oh boy, the monsters started to come. I dashed to her abandoning my project to protect her from the balloons she was attracting. I quickly and gently pull her close to me and shield her from the attacking monsters. I pet her head and cradle her as I glare at the approaching monsters with a killing intent. I don't think they care at first but they slow their approach. And leave quickly. I'm perplexed by this but leave it be. Instead I try to calm the little girl down. Eventually I do the only thing I know might work. I start humming a soft tune. I Hum for hours until she finally calms down but now she's clinging to me. I sigh and continue to hum as I keep vigil and watch the balloons as they stare at me from the tall grass.

Hum to keep myself occupied while I wait for the night to darken to its darkest point and then for it to brighten. Eventually the sun starts showing signs of its rising before it finally peeks above the horizon. I am almost nodding of before Raphtalia shows signs of stirring and I yawn. "Good morning little one." I chime softly and let her go. Her wide eyed expression was amusing as I gave her tired smile like an idiot. "I'm going to take a nap now. There is fish left over for breakfast. Take your medicine afterwards and let me know if anything happens. If I'm not up in a few hours start poking with a stick. Don't try to shake me awake." I tell her. She simply nods timidly and I curl up and try to sleep.

I was awake before Raphtalia could wake me though. After selling our haul at the Market place we have lunch. I notice that while I was selling our loot Raphtalia was staring at a ball that was apparently made from balloon skins. I pick one up from the stand and look at it. It seemed to be layered like many sports balls in my world. The skins were sewn together and then heat treated to keep the air from escaping. I pay for it and hand the ball to Raphtalia. " Don't let it go to your head Raphtalia. But you did a good job. But play after work." I tell her. "Hai!" She responds. She seems to have more energy now. That's good.

We go to the apothecary to sale our medicine and herbs. I am happy to get a deal on a compounding set for the price of my herbs as well as being able to still make money from my medicine. Then I hear someone's tummy growl. I turn to an embarrassed Raphtalia and pet her head. "Let's go eat lunch." I tell her simply. She nods happily. We eat food at a restaurant and I try to teach Raphtalia how to use a fork and spoon. The first time I would let it slide. Now she needed to learn table manners. The food was good and so was the tea. After we finished eating we rent a room for the night. The Inn Keeper tries to hike up the prices on us but a cold glare somehow is enough to make him reconsider. The guy seems really frightened. I smile to Raphtalia. "Be back before dark and stay close to the Inn. Don't wander too far away." I tell her. She happily dashes away with her ball.

I busy myself with making an inventory of what we had and the medicine I set aside for Raphtalia as well as the prices they sold for. It wouldn't be much longer before the wave. We were making excellent progress. I learned a few more recipes and made different medicines. One of which was a 'recovery potion' that might work better against Raphtalia's illness. It isn't long after I finish my first batch that I hear a shrill cry. I look out the window and narrow my eyes. There were a bunch of kids surrounding Raphtalia and trying to take her ball. I make my way down stairs and outside to the situation

"This is our turf. You can't play here. Now give us that ball since you are trespassing!" A boy said. I don't even bother asking what is going on. It is plain that these children are bullies. I am soon standing by Raphtalia's side. "What do you want old geezer?" The antagonizing boy challenged me. I gave him the same cold glare I gave the Inn keeper. "Leave her alone." I growl. The child's face immediately goes into shock and fear as the rest of the children seem to stand there oblivious until they intercept my line of sight. "Leave." I growl lowly. The children run away screaming as if wild dogs were at their heels. I let myself calm down before I give a look of concern towards Raphtalia. "Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods. "How did you do that?" She asked. I tilt my head. "I just glare at them." I say shrugging. Raphtalia smiled. "You were scary." She said. I frown. "Do I scare you?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Don't take advantage of that." I say calmly. She nods with a smile.

That night I work on compounding until Raphtalia falls asleep. I wait for her to start wailing before I blow out the candle and spend the next hours quieting her down. I wake up the next morning feeling something cold. I look around and smell the distinct sent of pee. I hear a sobbing and apologizing Raphtalia in the corner. She wet the bed. I sigh. I take off the sheet and send Raphtalia to get washed up. She continues to apologize an I continue to ignore her. I can't really be mad at her. I'm not really mad at her. But… This wasn't what I wanted to wake up to. I have her in spare clothes and go to wash myself up. I go to explain and pay for the damages and wash our clothes. Finally I look Raphtalia in the eye. "Don't worry too much about it . You apologized enough. For now on you need to go before you fall asleep and no more drinking anything before bed." I tell her.

After we take care of everything it was back to leveling and collecting. Today I decided we head towards the area that fringes between the forest and the mountains. That was when we met our first animal class monster. It looked like a rabbit and the moment it spotted us it went after Raphtalia. I got in its way and it latched itself into my arm. I grab it and hold it in place. "Alright then. Your turn Raphtalia!" I say happily. She hesitates. I look puzzled when I see her face. She shakes her head. "Raphtalia?" I ask. I look between the two. "Hey, we are going to have to fight these things together for now on. I can't kill these thing myself. I really need you." I tell her. She shakes her head trembling . "Blood is scary." She said in a voice that told me she was close to crying. I sigh. "Blood is blood. Killing a living thing like this means we get to live another day, that we won't starve and be killed ourselves. That we can grow stronger. I'm sorry I have to ask you to do the dirty work. I can't do it myself. But still, I want to get stronger."

"But if you can't do it then I will have to let you go. If you can't fight along side me then I am without a blade. If you won't be my blade then I don't have a choice but to find someone who can. I'm sorry but I have a calamity to fend off." I won't send her back to those cages. It would kill her. I have enough money to pay for another slave. But I don't know where I would send her. Anywhere is better then those cages. "No!" Raphtalia cried. Before I knew it her knife was plunged into the rabbit like monster. I was surprised by her quickness. "Please don't send me away." She cried. I pat her on the head. "I don't want that. And I won't if you will fight along side me. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you." I reply. I notice that the rabbit is struggling so I assist Raphtalia's trembling hands to twist her knife. It goes limp. 'Please don't hate me.' I silently beg.

That day we spent killing several more. I absorbed some into my shield and skinned and cooked the rest. I did what I could to make sure the furs were skinned properly and fumigated. I gave Raphtalia the furs. "Use them as a blanket. They will stink a bit but they'll be warm." I told her after she ate.

I feel...

Actually, I'm not sure how to describe how I feel about Raphtalia snuggling up against my back as I work on compounding. I guess, awkward and a little relieved? I start learning how to make other medicines from the mountain herbs we collected. It is well into the night when I feel the child next to me stir. "Something the matter?" I ask. She has the most pathetic look on her face . "My tummy is empty." She says. I dead pan. Sighing I go and cook her the rabbit monster meat we were going to have for breakfast. I wonder if her appetite was increasing because of her level gain. Or maybe because she isn't as thin and sickly as she was. We both catch on to the fact that I was unintentionally staring at her. I look away catching her blushing out the corner of my eye. I fall asleep leaving her on watch with food to eat.

The next day we were back at slaying monsters. It was when she was finishing off a rabbit monster that I watched her weapon snap. "Let me see." I say simply. She shows me the knife. I hand her my hatchet. "It can't be helped. For now use this and attack like this." I say showing her how to hack and bash with the hatchet. She frowns. "It's heavy." She said. I nod. "Would you be willing to give it a try for a little while?" I ask. She nods. She seems to be awkward at first. Though she slowly seems to get the hang of it. It even surprises her that she seems to be able to land a killing blow easier. I'm excited about this. Of all the weapons she seems to be getting the hang of using a hatchet very quickly. I am not going to kid my self, I was hoping she would. I wanted her to be able to use a tomahawk as proficient if not more than with a sword. I felt like a violin instructor who just met his prodigy… And I get to watch her exceed me and be along the ride.

At noon we head in town for our usual selling. We were a bit earlier so we head to the weapon store. The old man isn't happy with me at all. I simply smile apologetically. "You didn't even bother to do any maintenance on the knife did you?" He asked. I shake my head. "It doesn't help now that it crossed my mind and I still didn't try." I say looking guilty. The old man sighed. "I guess she out grew it anyways." The store owner relented and gave a thoughtful expression. " I see she's carrying a hatchet. How well does she fight with it?" I smile happily. "She seemed awkward at first but she quickly picked it up. Surprisingly she seems-" The old man cut me off. He started laughing. "You were hoping she would be able to wield that war hatchet you commissioned in the first place. Don't pretend you weren't." The old man said with his arms crossed. I stare him dead in the face. " I won't pretend that I commissioned that so I would have something familiar at my side." I say in all seriousness. The man stared at me. "If it has to be used as a weapon it will." I say. "But yes. I am happy she can use it."

The old man stared at me. "You commissioned me to make you a keepsake?" The old man asked. I nodded. "I probably won't be able to return to my world or my family so I'd like to have something to remember the people I love." I say simply. The old man sighed. "Well you did pay me." He mumbled. "Still, the girl might be better suited with another weapon. Why not a sword?" I shrug. "I am fine with whatever she is comfortable with but also effective with. There has to be a balance between the two. Overall if I had to make a choice... Swords, spears, maces and hatchets seem like reasonable choices." The old man raised an eyebrow. " You are fine with her wielding a spear? I thought you were at odds with the Spear Hero." The weapon store owner said. I shrug. " I might not be on the most friendly of terms but I'm not that petty to look past an effective weapon." I explain. The old man simply nodded and smiled. I hear a stomach growl and immediately I look to Raphtalia. She looks much better than when I first met her and more animated. I sigh. " Hungry again huh?" I ask with a chuckle. The old man gives me a stern look.

"Well duh! She's a demi-human. You should expect this with as much leveling as she has done." The weapon store owner spat. I look at him without understanding. " Please elaborate." I say simply. " I don't know much if anything about demi-humans of this world." The weapon store owner is taken back by my forward honesty. Or humility. Either way. The man sighed. " Demi-human's bodies change to match the level they are at." The man said. I look shocked and very concerned. " So if she keeps leveling up she'll keep on aging? Won't that cut her life short?" I ask almost in a panic. She doesn't deserve that!

The man looked at me and started laughing. " No, no, no! She'll just simply mature into an adult and stay that way for a few years until her age catches up to her." The old man said. I sigh. But this will complicate things. Still, I'll do my best to take care of her since she has done the same for me. "I'll go and get some food for her then." I say. " Would you mind having her try out a few weapons?" The old man nods. " I'll even teach her some basics." He offered. I nod and wave back to them both before heading out and making my way to the market to buy food for my growing companion. I'm worried. Raphtalia will be an adult soon at the rate we are going. This might be an issue. I sigh and arrive at the food stalls.

For once I don't have to haggle or make threats to make the price fair. I guess they are happy to do what they can to get rid of me... Or maybe they know I'll use one of my tricks to counter them trying to take advantage of me. I would ask why people are like this but I guess it is because they believe that the full hardy lie about what happened between me and that woman. Come to think of it I haven't heard from the other heroes in a while. I guess it can't be helped. I come back to the store with food and sit quietly in a corner with a sandwich in hand while I watch the owner teach Raphtalia evasive maneuvers with a sword. Something bothers me. I watch her stance and frown. I eat. Her body fully facing the old man... Sure she has a wider range of motion but so much of her body is left open. I crab what looks like a yardstick and wield it like a sword. The shield doesn't react. I set it down and wait for Raphtalia to finish eating after I present her with her food while the old man finishes explaining his instructions. I wait till they finish before I tap Raphtalia on the head and hold the yardstick like a sword.

"Enguard!" I snap and jab at Raphtalia. I put my shield arm, my left arm behind my back and face her from the side. (I learned how to switch the shield between my arms.) She looks at me completely surprised when I had the tip of my 'sword' to her throat. " Don't just let me kill you child! Block, parry, faint, jab, slash!" I snap. She looks confused until I go for another jab where she blocks it with her weapon. "Does my shop look like a training yard?" The old man asks but is in the process of moving things to give us room. Soon enough we have a decent amount of space. I get in stance. I circle her. " I am your opponent. Don't let me win." I tell her. She nods. I rush and jab suddenly back off take a step forward and faint a jab only to slash at her side. She looks surprised at me. "Well shield brat you are full of surprises. I didn't know you could sword fight!" The weapon store owner exclaimed. I simply nod my full focus on Raphtalia. " You are leaving yourself to open. Look at how I stand." I say. From there I instruct Raphtalia on what little I know about fencing and half swording. I also teach her how a hatchet can be used to counter a sword. How to hook, trap, and block. How to parry and faint. I Tell her why it is important to stand at the stance I was in and why to have her hand behind her back unless she had an item in her offhand. I show her some shield techniques to look out for. We spent a good bit of time instructing Raphtalia in the arts of combat.

Of course, the old man knew more than me. But the man didn't hide his surprise by how much I knew. In fact he questioned me on the techniques of half-swording. "In my world there was a time period where enemies were heavily armored, some even in full steel plated suites. Swords were made to compensate for the armor." I had to explain that there wasn't a leveling system in my world. Or the wider range of magic and weapons. That in my world, battles were won by how well equipped a force was as well as their training and most importantly their strategy. I explained how combat in my world worked and how very finite things were. If you received a wound or lost your arm, sometimes even the most advance medicine couldn't save you in time. You would either be maimed, crippled or dead. That was the world I was born from.

I noticed how closely Raphtalia listened. Tonight I would ask her if she wanted to hear more. But for now, I have to focus on the here and now. After I finished the old man showed me an item called a whetstone. I was familiar with it but the moment I grabbed it my shield absorbed it. 'Requirement for Whetstone Shield has been unsealed' popped up in my vision. "Hey! What was that?" The store owner asked. I gave him a sheepish look. " I apologize. My shield seemed to have absorbed the stone." I said and transformed my shield into the Whetstone shield. The weapon store owner looks at me dumbfounded. "What is that shield?" He asked with surprise. I frown. " It is the Legendary Shield of the Four Heroes. I guess the other heroes did not do the same or inform anyone that their weapons could do likewise?" I asked. He shook his head. I frown in disappointment. So they are that way. I thought higher of them.

I read that my new shield has a special effect. Shield of Whetstone Equipment Bonus: Mineral Identification +1 Unmastered Special Effect: Automatic Polishing (8 Hours), High Consumption... I look at the old man and explain what I know about the shield and what I discovered with the shield. Soon we find out that it maintains weapons similar to how a regular whetstone does. I ask him a few more questions including a dungeon that was in the area and I set off for the Inn after paying for a new sword and rawhide chestpiece for Raphtalia.


	7. Not So little Anymore

We went to the Inn after that. I laid in my bed after a few hours of practicing my compounding. The room was quiet for a while. That's when I heard Raphtalia stir from her bed. I was about to get up when I felt a little body lay down next to mine. I sigh and pet Raphtalia's head. "Trouble sleeping?" I ask softly. I feel her shake her head no. We are both quiet. "Well, I don't mind so long as you don't wet the bed again." I tease. I hear her small indignant groan. Silence.

"Master, what is your name?" Raphtalia finally asks. I pat her head. "You may call me Orin." I say. "May I ask how you came to be a slave?" I ask in return. She nods. She tells me about the fishing village she came from, how the Lord there was fair to demi-humans. Even kind. Humans in Melomarc were not kind to demi-humans. It wasn't long ago that the first wave of calamity appeared. It wreaked havoc on her village. Barely anyone survived. Her parents had pushed her off a cliff to save her. She had watched them die right in front of her. I rub her back as she cries and let her weep. "If I have my way no more children will endure what you did." I say softly. "But I don't have the means to do it alone. Will you help me?" I hear her confirmation through sniffles.

"Is it really okay if I can sleep in your bed tonight?" She asked. I sigh. "For tonight." I answer and move over. I hold her hand and listen to her breathing until she falls asleep as my mind wanders about her past, what probably happened to the survivors of her village and how the people in this world were. They were cruel. Some of the humans in this world were even monsters. But I can imagine a place where demi-humans are just the same. Still, this one was kind and I would be kind when I could. I'm not going to pamper her.

My thoughts range from her situation to home, to the selfishness of the other heroes to the politics of the country I was in. I thought about how much money we had and what we had in inventory. And how much time we had left exactly. It should be only a week or so tops.

Correction, two weeks. We spent the next eight days grinding, selling and feeding my ever hungry slave.

Soon I was feeling awkward that I was watching a young woman dragging a porcupine she had recently slew and was busy skinning and dressing. Today I met a limit. I now for the first time sustained an injury. I was busy tending to that while Raphtalia dismantled the beast into pieces. After absorbing some of it I started gathering wood for a fire. Raphtalia looked up at me quizzically. "What are you doing Lord Orin?" She asked me. I look up from my task and consider her. "Gathering wood for a fire. You are usually starving by this point." I answer. Raphtalia looks at me with a frown. "I'm not really hungry and I don't want to get fat." She said.

I'm surprised but I nod slowly. "Well… We could still dry the meat for us to eat later." I say. She nods. I start a fire and season the meat before setting it on a rack to slowly be dehydrated as well as cooked. While I cook I can't help but notice that she's eying my wound. I chuckle awkwardly. "I'll be okay. I did help make that cough of yours go away." I tell her. She frowns. "Lord Orin, please consider getting better equipment for yourself. I don't want you to die." She says. I sigh. "At least some one doesn't." I say with a smile towards her. She frowns but nods. "But of course! But don't try and change the subject. You need better armor." She said.

I wince. But of course she saw through my attempt to derail the conversation about buying armor for myself. I felt like I was being stupid and used a weak shield. But as bossy as my subordinate became, I knew she cared. Thus she wasn't going to relent. I waited to finish smoking the meat prepared for bed and the next day it was to the weapon store. The old man greeted me with a smile before his jaw dropped at the sight of Raphtalia. "Wow! You sure did grow since I last saw you !" He exclaimed. Raphtalia blushed.

"Please don't say it like that. You'll make me sound like I am getting fat." She whined. I pat her on the head before slipping in. "lt feels awkward. One day I was taking care of a sickly little girl who panicked in her sleep and wet her bed. Today I am practically being taken care of by a full grown woman who is the same person." I say. Raphtalia just gives me a horrified look. The old man burst out laughing. "That's a demi-human for you!" He said. I nod. It's just reality. Though I felt like I made her grow up. I feel guilty. Raphtalia simply nods while I have a look around to avoid letting her see my expression . "So what are you in for?" The store owner asked. "Weapons and armor." I say. Raphtalia gives me a sweet smile that I know full well has an underlying hint. " .Armor." I say again firmly standing my ground. Raphtalia simply smiles pleasantly. "But my lord Orin, if we you keep joking like this you might end up dead soon." She said smiling while gripping my shoulder threateningly. I give her an, 'I am not amused' glare. "What are we here for Raphtalia?" I ask her.

She looks away. I continue to stare her down. She started to fidget. "Armor for me. If you can take custom orders than I would be interested to hear what's available. Something that let's me maneuver and offers a good amount of protection. For Raphtalia maybe something a bit better than what she has now armor wise. For weapons She seems to favor the sword and axe equally so I would also like to know what you have available. Spending budget is 400 silver." I say. Raphtalia pouts at first but then seems to relent. The old man laughs. "You aren't afraid of treading in dangerous territory kid. I'll see what I can find." The old man says. I smile and find a seat.

Raphtalia has become a rather cheeky and bossy subordinate. But she cares about me. I know she does. She is pushing me to get better armor for my well being. I know. It was because I was injured. But what about her? I don't want her to be injured either. I look concerned. She pats me on the shoulder when she notices my expression. The smile on her face doesn't make me feel any less worried though.

The old man comes back with a set of chainmail. I frown. "No. Unless you have something that can be added that will fend off lightning attacks…" I say. The old man looked surprised. " Smart thinking but monsters with that affinity are rare." The old man says. I shrug. "Weather seems to have a common affinity for lightning." I retort. The old man laughs heartily. "That's true lad. All too true. If you bring me some materials I can make you a set of armor that doesn't attract lightning. It will be made of some metal but it won't matter. It is called 'Tribal Armor." The old man said. I think about it and nod. "I'll commission it." I say and we pick out armor and weapons for Raphtalia. I don't need to haggle down the prices. We give him our thanks. "By the way, how long until the wave?" I ask.

The old man looks surprised ."What, you don't know kid?" He asked. I shake my head. "I tried to keep a calendar to keep a general idea, but I can't say for sure how accurate it is. I have 3-4 days until the wave." I respond. The old man nodded. "That's about right. If you want to know the exact time you need to go to the Dragon Age Hourglass." The store owner said. "By the way, here are the materials I will need for your armor." He handed me a list. I looked it over. I frowned. "I can't read your language yet." I say. The old man nodded. He told me about the bird feathers, rabbit and porcupine hides. We had some of those on hand. Next was copper and iron. So we were off to the atelier. Atelier, the hour glass, and then food.

We bought the metal for much cheaper price than usual. I notice maybe it is because the atelier is gawking at Raphtalia. I admit. Her adult body was gorgeous. She was beautiful young woman. But it felt awkward thinking of her as an adult. It wasn't even a month ago that she was a child in a child's body. We dropped off the metal and paid 130 silver for my armor as well as 90 for an iron magic sword. I look at Raphtalia and then to the old man. "What do you think?" I asked. Raphtalia puffed her cheeks out. "Orin–Sama I don't need armor!" Raphtalia whined. I gave her the, 'Like it or not it is getting done' glare. She glared back. I held her Gaze until she finally caved. She sighed. "Fine. But something light. I don't want to be weighed down." She said. In the end we spent around 300 silver today.

I sigh. Raphtalia refused the kids meal. So I simply smiled and ate it myself. With a smile on my face. Raphtalia watched me with an annoyed look on her face. I finish and that is when I sighed. I look at my subordinate with an awkward smile. "You know, you might be an adult physically and you have every right to be mature. It's expected of adults. But you don't have to always be an adult. You can indulge in childish things when you have the time to. You don't have to be a grown up for me." I say. Raphtalia looks at me surprised. "I.." She began but fell silent.

I frown. "This is something you have a choice for. I didn't give you much say about if you could stay the same level or not. So being in the body you are now is my fault. But, thank you for fighting for me. Thank you for fighting by my side." I say. Raphtalia doesn't say anything. She quietly sits across from me with a thoughtful expression. It was difficult for me to read. She sighed. "I'm not upset about that." She said simply. "I feel like I can make a difference because I am fighting for you. So let's do our best alright?" I simply nod. "We're going to survive and get back with our usual routines." I say simply. Raphtalia nods energetically.

We stay at a Inn for the night. And that night I have a strange dream. Whiteness. Cold. And two blue eyes that stares at me. The outline of a great white wolf like best was difficult to differentiate from the surroundings around us. Still I stare into the beast's eyes. "A brave human to gaze upon me with so little fear. Don't grow too arrogant child, lest I bite off your head from those miserable shoulders of yours." Came the low growling voice of a she wolf. "Brave? Or just someone who is tired and accepts death when it comes. But I also want to live." I retort and sit down.

The wolf towered over me now. "Oh? I didn't think you were indifferent about death." The she wolf said. I shook my head. "I'm not. I don't want to die. I know I am needed. I can not just simply let myself die." I say. The wolf looks me in the eye with her own. "Make up your mind." She growled. Then she chuckled. "I bet she is special." The wolf says. I look at her quizzically. What is she talking about? I will find out later. "I'll assume this isn't a typical dream. I never have dreams where I carry a legitimate conversation." I say. "So why are you here?"

The wolf chuckled. "Because you are one of mine." She answered. "So I am here to watch you. And advise you." I nod and then sigh. "How is my family?" I ask. The wolf sat around me and looked distant. " Long dead. Your sisters and brother lived mostly comfortable lives. Your brother's heart condition didn't stop him from living a comfortable and productive life. Your sisters lead a decent life and your oldest little sister made up with your father before he died. The middle one became a doctor and your youngest siblings joined the armed forces. They helped with ending the third World War of your world. I'll spare you with how long each lived or how many kids and grandchildren they had. Or how spoiled they were. You have other things you must worry about. Just that after you went missing your oldest sister picked up your unfinished projects and finished them. She became famous because of some of them. Because of you."

I nod and a feeling of dread I had been trying to suppress lifted a little. I knew there was a greater possibility that I might not ever go home. To hear that I have nothing to go back to allowed me to accept that I was stuck here and be able to gradually let go. "So who are you ? " I asked looking up at the she wolf like creature. She stared down at me and chuckled. " I am Mata. I have been your patron spirit of your family for a long time now. I emphasize the word 'spirit' for I am no god or goddess or what have you. But do not think I am not someone to trifle with boy." She answered with a warning at the end. I simply lean against her fur. "Yet you've watched over us without much intervention." I say.

The wolf creature looked away. " You were one of the few I could reach out to. Which is why I did. I needed a warrior. I have lost a great deal in my realm because of the wars between other spirits and you are my last warrior I have left. But you are not ready yet." She said. I frown. " So that is why I am in the world I am in?" I ask. I watch her nod. So be it. " What exactly are you? A generic wolf spirit doesn't seem to fit." I say. Mata laughs. " You are right. I am a Wyrgen-bran. But not quite that. A Wolf-bear-fox-raven would be more accurate." She said. And that's when I noticed the enormous white wings that were folded on her back. She started to preen it before looking down at me. " So in short, you are a chimera." I said looking for clarification. She gave a chuckle. " If that simplifies things then all patron spirits are a form of chimeras. One way or another." She answered.

We are silent for a time before I start to wondering the various reasons why I am not shivering."I will help you survive your trials and flourish. But in return you must ready yourself to fight for me and what is left of mine. I do not want to fight these battles alone to keep my realm." She said. " Succeed in getting stronger child. Now go."

I'm jerked awake by the the sensation of something tickling my nose. I sneeze right after the sensation of something furry pulls away. " Good morning Lord Orin." Raphtalia says. I turn over and try to go back to sleep holding my hand up with four fingers and a thumb. "Five more minutes." I say even though now I am just trying to remember and contemplate what Mata has told me.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

We had to go to the church with the big clock tower next to it to get to the hourglass the weapon store owner mentioned. Immediately I could tell the clerics here did not like me at all. I strode in only to be blocked by what I guessed was a nun or a sister cleric. " What is your business here shield hero?" She demanded. I looked at the pendant hanging around her neck. A bow, sword and spear. The church of three heroes. So they didn't consider me a hero and they worshiped the other three like gods. Despicable. Not one of us was a god. " I am here to see the hourglass. Otherwise I won't be able to properly fend against the waves." I say while glaring her down. She stares back defiantly until her nerves leave her and I walk past her.

I put my hand on the hourglass and a timer appears in the corner of my vision. In about two days we would be facing the waves. " Is that Orin? Wow. He's still in that get up?" I heard Motoyasu exclaim. "Oh, it's the womanizer. I see the men left your party." I reply after taking a moment to take in the situation. Motoyasu's party seemed down to naught but women. "Oh what have we here?" I hear him say and grab Raphtalia's hand. I see her flustered face and wait for signs for the attention being unwanted.

"How about coming with me?" Motoyasu offered cupping her chin gently with his fingers. " No I.. I can't!" She stammered trying to pull away. That was enough reason. I step in between him and her and shove Motoyasu back. " What's the-" He started but stumbled back further when he made eye contact with me. I glared every bit of disgust and anger I felt towards him. " Take a hint. She doesn't want your hands on her, lecher." I say clearly for my voice to carry. I can feel her hiding behind me. Motoyasu tries to glare defiantly back at me but I can see my glare is unnerving him. "If a woman says no then leave it be. And if she tries to pull away let her go... Unless it is right off a cliff." I say clearly.

"That's rich coming from you." I hear THAT woman say. Princess Malty was it? I glare at her next. " And what do you want now? More money? To see how much more turmoil you can cause through your lies? Begone with you, miserable tramp! I'll have nothing to do with you!" I say loud clear but calm. The woman just laughed. "Oh that is so rich coming from you! Please make me laugh some more!" She jeered. I smirk. "What bravado you have there." I say and clap slowly. " But if you were a better liar then you would keep up your lie with better acting. I have seen women who have been forced upon. They don't act so arrogant around their assailant as you do. They are wary and treat them as a predator like they any sensible person who has been attacked should. Not as some ant or pest they can toy with and squish as they please. I guess you got tired of your role as a wary victim. Or even an angry victim. No, you have to play the role of the conqueror." She stopped dead. "Motoyasu. Enjoy being her toy and cow. I'm not as comfortable letting her toy with and bleed me dry as you are." I say. "But when she can't use you anymore I hope you don't hate me for warning you so." I look away and turn to the young woman behind me. " Raphtalia, I'm leaving. Care to join me?" I ask.

Raphtalia nodded and looked at the angry and shocked faces of those we left behind as we walked away. " Why?" I ask for her. She nods. " Because that woman accused me of forcing myself on her or trying to. And all for the extra aid money I had tried to keep secure. But the king saw fit to give it to her and leave me without a fair trial or appeal. The princess's words were the only thing he needed to hear."

Raphtalia stopped. " I don't believe you would do such a thing." She said. I turn back towards her. " I'm truly glad." I say. " Thank you for having faith in me." She smiled then put her hands on her hips. " It isn't like Lord Orin even looks at women anyways!" She teased. I grimace. " No. I don't really have time for that venture. I have a world to try and save." For once we are both laughing together. My comrade is a cheeky one.

So the wave was around the corner.

We go back to the weapon store to check on the armor to find the old man grinning. "It's done!" He said. I nod. "I'm glad to hear that. And surprised. I thought it would be longer. Thank you." I said. The old man grinned proudly. "Well, if it was for anyone else I would have taken longer. But you.." He said. I look over to him and smiled. "I will happily continue being a patron of your store. Thank you for your services sir." I say. The old man seemed taken back from my genuine gratitude.

...

00:17

That's how long we had. I had gathered and made as much healing medicine as I could and stockpiled it. Now we waited to be teleported. "15 healing salves, 9 minor antidotes..." I continued to rattle off our inventory while I sat on the ground. Raphtalia sat next to me simply sharpening the hatchet with a stone she had before switching to her sword. I started to count how many shields I unlocked and what they can be used for. How one of the shields I could use would improve my medicine's effect.

00:05

"Lord Orin? I'm glad we are fighting against the wave together. I'm glad I can finally do something." Raphtalia said. I stop and turn to her and nod. " No dying on each other. That's an order we both must carry out. Understood?" I say. Raphtalia nodded with a grin. But she looked at me funny. " I'm fine." I say automatically. Raphtalia nodded and smiled looking excitedly off into the distance.

00:00

And with a sudden rush of air we were teleported to an open field with a forest near by. This was close to that town that helped us along. I look at Raphtalia and nod my head towards the town after watching the other three heroes and their parties dash off ahead. We need to defend that town.


	9. A Waking Nightmare

I was happy. I could finally fight against the waves and along side the shield hero, Orin sama! I was so excited and nervous. But I knew everything was going to be fine. When we were teleported, we found out the Riyuuto Village was right next to wear the wave would take place. Orin sama made the wordless decision to defend the village. So we ran to it and while Lord Orin was busy trying to stop monsters from killing innocent villagers who couldn't fight back, he had me in charge of evacuating the villagers. But that was when I noticed something strange about Orin Sama.

At first I thought he was just trying to help people in between leading off monsters. Giving them medicine to try and heal their wounds and bandaging them up. Once people started to get seriously injured he started ordering people to get them to safety. It made sense. Except for those I was sure were going to die. He treated them as if they were still alive, as if they were still able to recover.

Eventually he was surrounded by monsters. I was glad that he was able to handle them. His new armor probably helped. But then I watched them get scattered because he was running... Charging towards me. I didn't know what was going on. Not even when he tackled me to the ground and covered me up. Not until the fire rained down on us and torched away the monsters. He waited until the fire cleared away before letting me up. That's when I noticed his eyes. They looked distant. Like he wasn't really... Here.

"The shield hero really is sturdier than we thought." A knight said. I was angry. I withdrew my sword. " What is the mean of attacking Lord Orin? Depending on your answer, I might not forgive you." I say. That's when Orin Sama grabbed my arm. " Briggs, get the villagers evacuated. We don't have time to waste. We have lives to save." He said. I looked at him. Why was he calling me 'Briggs?' Who was that? " But-" I started but he glared at me. " MOVE IT SOLDIER! People are going to die if we don't do anything!" He yelled at me. What was going on? Why? Why did he have that face and those eyes? Where was he? Something told me he wasn't here with me... That he was in another place.

But he gave me an order. I had to evacuate the villagers and make sure they were safe. That's when I watched him punch out the leader of the knights. " I don't care what orders you have! We have to hold the line! Do you not give a damn about who dies? Now get up and start fighting. Have some of your soldiers help move the injured out of here." He yelled. " I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE JUST DO IT DAMN IT!"

I was surprised by how many people he was able to save. He was fanatical and I couldn't talk to him while he was busy cleaning wounds and sowing them up. I was surprised. He seemed to be really familiar with these. And what surprised me more was that he somehow managed to put the knights in their place. They were helping him hold down villagers that he had to treat. It had to be painful. Other knights who had healing magic were tending to the rest.

When the battle was over, I was surprised. Their was more of a village left then I had thought their would be. Far less damage than what mine had suffered. I was glad. I watched him pull stingers out of someone's... stomach. Not for long.. I ran out puking. People were running in and out of makeshift tents with bloody water and basins of water to replace them. Eventually, towards evening messenger came in to tell us that we were being summoned later tonight for a feast and to be rewarded for defeating this wave. And eventually a tired Orin sat down next to me smelling faintly like blood. " I don't know how many times I had to wash my hands in almost scalding hot water." He said.

"So your back with me now Orin-sama?" I asked. He looked at me with a tired look and buried his face in his hands. " I'm back. I'm sorry I... I'm sorry you had to see that." He said. I look at him. " Where were you?" I ask. He grimaced. " In another battlefield fighting another war. Reliving a waking nightmare... Again." He answered. He then started to explain that in his old world, he use to be a soldier. He was a combat medic and at the time they also had shields used to offer cover while they treated the injured and dying. He had some kind of mental sickness that caused him to hallucinate because of his experiences on the battlefield. I asked when he started today. His face looked pained. " When we were waiting. I was starting to count the bullets I had in left my magazines. Heh heh. From shields unlocked to magazines and the rounds in them. I really am pathetic." He said.

I frown. " I'm glad you told me." I say. I was. I'm glad he trusts me enough to tell me. " Have you hurt people before?" I asked. He laughed. " Strangely, I have been able to somehow differentiate friend from foe despite it all. So I didn't get discharged from the armed forces until I beat a guy into a bloody pulp thinking he was ab enemy beating one of my comrades to death on the battlefield... He was... attacking a soldier. Trying to take advantage of her... I wasn't arrested but at the same time I had to be evaluated. They found out how bad my mental sickness really was and I was under investigation for a while. They tried locking me away in an asylum for a while but so long as I wasn't triggered, I was about normal." Orin said.

I stare at him. He had some of the same problems I had. But worse. I think I understood.

We got washed up and caught a ride to the city. Since we were summoned there anyways. But I knew we were only going there for the food and money. When we did arrive there we weren't welcomed like the rest of the heroes and their companions. it was rude. We helped save an entire village and stop the wave from causing more amounts of damage and death. Still, it seemed nice that we had free food and were getting paid.

"Eat all you want." He said. I grin. " But if I eat all this food I will get fat!" I say. Orin laughed. " Do you... Happen to like thick women?" I ask. He pokes me in the nose before petting my head. I push his hands away. "I don't really. But I also think I'm a little too old for you Raphtalia. Or do you like old farts?" He teases back. I can take a hint though. He isn't interested in me like that. That's just how Lord Orin is. No time for women. " Hmm." I think about it though. But then I get too busy to think about it as I stare at the beautiful pile of delicious food on my plate! My mouth is watering!

I vaguely notice the spear hero approaching or the words my lord and him are exchanging. I only get pulled into reality when I'm restrained and gagged.

* * *

I watched as my companion was restrained. Guards held spears pointed at me. I look at Motoyasu at first with a forced smile and confusion. "Come on man? Your really want to fight me? It is kindeed of pointless" I say. Motoyasu grinded his teeth. " How dare you keep Raphtalia against her will as a slave!" He yelled. I try to stay calm. "Did you ask her? Did you ask her anything? Or is this like things were with the hourglass and you just did what you pleased?" I ask starting to get irritated. "Shut up! You would order her not to say if she wanted to stay with you!" Motoyasu yelled. I glared at him with cold and angry eyes and held his gaze to the point that he was starting to loose his nerve. "An I can and am more then willing to order her complete honestly in front of you and all here to witness and that would overwrite any order otherwise. " I say.

"Not if you brainwashed her!" Princess Malty yelled. She was the cause of this...

Cold rage and nothing but the thoughts of killing this woman in the most brutal ways possible ran through my mind as I glared right into her eyes. I wanted to rip out her bowls from her gut. I wanted to have her splayed out on the branches of a tree with spikes run through her body. I think my thoughts reached her, Motoyasu and several others because they all backed away with frightened looks about their faces. Then I took a deep breath and reseated myself. I take several deep breaths and blink. And the spell is broken. "You make me sick Motoyasu." I sneer in a cold, deep and low voice that somehow filled the banquet hall. The spear hero flinched. "Who are you-" I cut him off. "HESSSH UP!" I Roared harshly making the younger man flinch. If there was one thing I had an advantage of was that I could out yell him. "You make me sick. Not because you think it is a good idea to take Raphtalia away from me. But that vulgar smile of self satisfaction on your stupid face!" I say loud and harshly. "You think you are her hero trying to separate her from me? And by force? You think a battle will prove anything? You despicable excuse for a man. Lame brained and naught but a fool who thinks with his loins on his shoulders! How dare you never even bother to ask her!"

The room was silent. Silent with stunned faces. The momentum did not go where everyone was expecting it to. "Did you think I gave a damn about you proving yourself a better to me? Or anyone else? How dare you call yourself a hero and play with the lives of others as if they are some tool to build onto your delusional power fantasy! Or worse, your toys! Did you bother to ask her if she wanted to be free from me? Did you bother to ask if she wanted to be gagged and manhandled by a bunch of brainless brutes who don't bother questioning the immorality of their actions or what is being ordered of them? No! They wore that same stupid self satisfied smug grin you had on your face. That they think that stepping on me is making the world a better place! Let her go and let her choose what she wants!"

"And who is to believe you didn't threaten her to say she didn't want ever leave you? Or to lie-" Mein began to say but I gave her that same cold glare with murderous like intent from earlier. Shut up. It silenced her just long enough for me to speak my mind. "Who is to say that on the flip side you are saying such nonsense to spread doubt? That you will say anything to spread doubt and ruin me as much as you can because you think it is fun? That you play a game you will always deny being apart of because it is convenient and you get a sadistic joy out of? I can answer that. I'll order her to have her slave crest removed. Any obligations to anyone after that will be her own will."

My eyes turn to the man who is called a King. "Your choice. But if you harm her any further I will become an enemy to this kingdom. I will not stop the waves. I will help it bring ruins to this kingdom." I say. The king laughed. "And how do you think you will manage that?" He asked. I pull a knife and cut my hand open and then hold the blade to my throat. I show him my wound with the crimson liquid falling from my hand and on to the floor. It hurt. But I was too angry to care now. "My death. You can not replace me. If you restrain me I can sever my tongue . If you stuff my mouth I can suffocate myself. If you place spells to force me to breathe then no magic can stop me from marching down the road of death once I lose the will to live. And as you try to keep me alive I am not fighting against the waves. I am not protecting your people or your kingdom." I look at him with every bit of seriousness as my death glare has murderous intent. "I do not live because you say so. I live and fight because I choose to. Your power does no have full control of my life 'king!' so choose what you believe wisely." I snarl.

"I could threaten to kill her!" The king yelled. I actually laugh. "She dies by your orders and I go with her. Your bargaining chip is a vessel that holds no water. You lock her away to keep her safe then how is she less of a slave? Hypocrite."

The room was very quiet. "In my world I wouldn't have a shield to stop me from killing in order for me to protect the things that matter most to me. But here it is. But this shield doesn't protect me from me. If you want me to serve you like the rest of your pet heroes then you will let Raphtalia go free. I don't have anything else to loose after she is gone. So try this desperate man. Try me. I will spite you till my dying breath!" I bare my teeth in anger. "It is like staring at a cornered wolf." I hear someone say. The image of the she – wolf flashes in my memory. I look at the king with a blank face before my eyes turn to Raphtalia. She was staring at me with fear. I am a monster. To make her have that look towards me. I smile sadly. I turn to the king and sigh. " Do whatever you want. I live for myself, do things because I want to and care about others because I want to and that I believe they are worth caring about." I say. " Take that away. I dare you. But I ask, what do you think I have left after that?"

That's right. If I really stop and think about it. This girl, this woman. She's about the only person I really care about the most. I'm not close to anyone else and logically, I don't have any obligation to not let the world burn around me once I loose the reason to fight. But I felt tired. I sat down and lean ignored the guards who were still holding spears towards me. I saw their dumbfounded and lost faces from a glance and know they won't be able to think of anything for themselves unless someone gives them an order. The king looked at my tired face and sighed. "Remove her stigma and have them both removed out of this castle. Shield Hero. Do not challenge my sovereignty. Fight for my kingdom and it's protection . Fight for this world. Do not expect me to support you though." He says and waves for his guards to release us.

I get out of my seat and I don't even acknowledge those who are present but the priest or acolytes who had undid my companion's shirt just enough to remove her curse mark. I look at her before setting the tomahawk down at her feet. "Do as you please Raphtalia." I say after watching her flinch away from me. I walk away. and pause. " Your majesty. It would be less of a headache on your part if you just ignore me for now on. After all. You support the three hero church." I say and leave.

I make it out of the banquet halls and out of the castle. "Lord Orin!" Raphtalia called out. I waited for her. I regard the young woman before me. "I'm sorry if the things I have said are upsetting. But they are true never the less." I say. Raphtalia looked at me with a weird expression before she practically glomped me. I almost fall back. "Please don't say such things again! I don't want you to die. Not for anything!" She said in a voice that was on the verge of sobbing. "And you don't either." I say firmly. " So what now Ms. Raphtalia Freeman?" I wasn't really trying to tease her. I really didn't mind the fact that she was free. To me she wasn't ever truly a slave. But the face she had may as well have been as if I had said something rude. "I'd like to reapply my slave crest. That way, without a doubt you can trust me." She said. I was shocked.

I flick her nose. " You're an idiot. Rule one I always make my self leave a 1% chance of anything happening. A 1% of doubt. That said, I already trust you. " I say and hold my hand up to keep her from saying anything else. " So come up with another reason outside of the trusting you nonsense because unless you have something you are hiding, I think it is rather insulting that you would insinuate that I doubt you enough to not trust you with my life." She was taken back. I could see it. She looked away. "In any case, if it is your wish to be bound by that contract then I will be happy to provide the coin and blood for the contract." She hugged me. Again. It felt awkward because it was a full frontal hug. And she was far from flat chested. She looks at me as and laughed. "So you do blush!" She said. I made it a point to quicken my pace towards the gate after she let go.

"YO ORIN! I still have a bone to pick with you!" I heard Motoyasu say.


End file.
